Urgent
by R2s Muse
Summary: Sera gives Cullen an urgent missive about the Inquisitor, sending Cullen headlong into the Deep Roads to ensure she is okay. He discovers more than he bargained for.


_**Urgent**_

 _ **by R2s Muse**_

 _Disclaimer: The Dragon Age setting and its characters belong to Bioware. I'm just borrowing! Set during DA:I._

 **A/N:** This is a short drabble I started once upon a time during the run up to DA:I's release, from a 100 Days of Dragon Age prompt: _You've found a hot spring grotto_.

* * *

Cullen sped down the long, craggy tunnel, hurrying without running.

"Urgent," the elf had said, and, "Inquisitor."

Those were the two words from Sera's breathless explanation that had sent him dashing out of their camp in the Western Approach and down into the dark rift in the desert sands that led into the Deep Roads. His boot slipped on the strange, oily rock as the tunnel slanted down and then sharply left. Just as he reached the turn a terrified shriek echoed down the tunnel. Even distorted by the stone walls, the voice was one he would now recognize anywhere. He started to run.

Three more quick turns and the tunnel opened upon a cavernous grotto. The humid air hit him like a wall as he skidded to a stop on the cavern floor at the shore of a perfectly circular pool of steaming, green water. Surrounding the pool, a forest of dagger-like stalactites and stalagmites hung, poised like teeth ready to crush the trio of people standing at the edge of the water.

Another shout echoed through the cave before a wave of greenish water splashed Cullen in the face. He stumbled back, dashing water from his eyes, and when he could see, he had to rub his eyes again.

In the center of the sinkhole, two broad horns emerged from the water, breaching like some infernal sea creature, followed by the naked, muscular torso of the largest qunari Cullen had so far met. Iron Bull shook his head, flinging water droplets from his horns and grinning like a fool as he started to tread water.

"Move, move, move, move!" came an urgent cry, followed by another terrified shriek that ended when a small body hurtled through the air and splashed down just inches shy of Iron Bull. Inquisitor Agnes Trevelyan surfaced a moment later, spitting water out of her mouth and grinning just a broadly as the qunari. They each set out for the shore with strong strokes toward the companions grouped at the water's edge a few yards away.

It was at this point that Cullen finally took note of the others, the human mage Dorian, Grey Warden Blackwall, and the dwarf Varric, who were all naked as the day they were born and in various states of dryness.

Bull lumbered out of the water and shook his head again, sending water flying. "Glorious. We should go again!" he said to the others.

Varric shrugged. "We might need to head back. Ask Trev," the dwarf said, looking toward the dark-haired woman emerging from the hot spring a few paces behind. She flipped her sodden braid back over her shoulder and shook her head to the side to dislodge some water from her ear, but froze as soon as she looked up and noticed Cullen.

Cullen could feel all eyes turn to him, but he could only gape at the Inquisitor. And her lack of attire. She blushed, and he was embarrassed to note that the flush extended much further than just her cheeks. His eyes snapped back to her face, but she had composed herself. Her stance shifted slightly and her chin tilted up proudly, almost daring him to break eye contact again.

He realized his mouth was hanging open and he closed it with a snap. Her eyes crinkled up at the corners.

"Is there something I can do for you, Cullen?" she asked, her voice quavering slightly in amusement.

His mouth worked while he tried to recall his purpose.

 _Sera._

 _Of course._

 _Sera._

He looked around for the elf, who stood near the men chortling to herself. He glared at her and then rounded on Trev. "Inquisitor, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"The meaning of what?" Trev said warily. Her chin inched up in challenge.

"The Deep Roads are hardly an appropriate place for such . . . shenanigans," he said severely. "There are very real dangers here. Or so I have been told." He shot daggers at Sera who only smiled back at him.

Trev followed his glare and pressed her lips together. "As you can see, there's no danger here."

"A patrol only just reported a skirmish with darkspawn not a mile of our camp. This . . . this amusement of yours is reckless."

Their eyes clashed and hers narrowed angrily as well. She shifted her stance and planted her fists on her hips. "Are you suggesting I don't care for the well-being of my men?" she asked in a tight voice.

"And women!" Sera piped in before receiving an elbow in the ribs from Iron Bull.

"I—" he began when a dribble of water suddenly snaked down her temple, skirting the edge of her cheekbone to the corner of her jaw. The drip hung in the air for a moment before snaking its way down her neck to pool in the hollow of her throat. He swallowed against the sudden dryness in his mouth.

The water quickly overflowed her clavicle and trailed lazily down her décolletage, across a splash of freckles he'd never seen before. The single drip sloped down one of her breasts and paused at the tip of one hardened nipple. His breath caught and heat pooled in the pit of his stomach.

She cleared her throat and he tore his gaze back to hers. The flush in her cheeks had grown again and her breath came a bit more quickly. "Is there anything else, Commander?" she asked, her voice sounding huskier.

He coughed. "N-no, that is all." He turned on his heel and started to leave, but stopped. Over his shoulder he added, "Inquisitor, please report to my tent when you return to camp." He heard snickering so quickly corrected, "I mean, my office. My office back at camp. When you return. Please."

"Oh, I will."

He heard more snickering as he fled.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
